Pineapple Juice
by StickyTapeButterflies
Summary: Emotionless girl Midori's only friend Nagi died last month in a horrible accident, so why is that she keeps seeing her! And what's with the pineapple hairstyle? Will finding Nagi lead to her getting emotions, and why did Nagi turn into a boy! MukuroOC
1. Chapter 1

Story might contain:

A mary-sue, who isn't intentional

Possible character Ocness (I didn't mean that if there is)

Swearing (ok scratched the might on this one, it has swearing in it)

Grammar mistakes or spelling mistakes (I went through it but I think I'm a little blind when it comes to these things)

Generally Crapiness (ah hello neurotic statement xD)

Songs listened while writing-

Give and Take – Forever the sickest kids

She's a lady- Forever the sickest kids

Breakdown –Forever the sickest kids (again xD )

Do you want to fight me- Venus Hum

Don't know why I added that, just kind of got my inspiration from a mixture of them, especially she's a lady, I think.

Hope you enjoy, it would be nice if you would review, but no pressure.

* * *

"I'm not kidding your daughter is still alive, I've seen her!"

"This is very inappropriate Nagi is dead."

"No she's—

The door slammed straight into the face of the short Japanese middle-schooler known as Midori Matsumoto, her face on the outside poker straight but inside she was mentally cursing up to the sky.

"FUCK YOU GUYS! IT'S NOT LIKE YOU CARED ABOUT HER ANYWAYS!" she was almost tempted to scream, but she shrugged it off, her fingers brushing through her short cropped bob. But she stopped thanks to a sharp stabbing pain at the tip of her forefinger, oh thank you apple hairpin, she cursed inside her head noticing the thin cut now appearing on her finger. Just what she needed, a cut that would probably be one of those little bitches that stung like hell even though they look pathetic, just another problem to add onto her current one. Her current one being, the sighting of Nagi, her childhood friend who had apparently died a month ago. Now it dawned on her that she might be crazy, but she had no reason to be delusional. She wasn't one of those who would daydream about tales, and if she was one of them there probably would be a unicorn wearing a pineapple crown, she liked pineapples. And she wasn't one of those who got herself so involved in work that she went crazy like that certain piece of work would emerge from the paper and engulf her. No she wasn't one of those. She was an empty head, to be honest, that makes her sound stupid. And to tell you the truth her best grades weren't of the maximum, the only thing she was good at was being sarcastic. Sarcasm didn't take much thought. She didn't see herself as a delinquent, but thanks to her empty spaced mind mixing in with the sarcasm, oh and the unfortunate narrating enthusiasm event from last year's festival, she was seen as one. To the point where all friends the girl could have diminished. Girls hated her, well that's not true, Nagi didn't hate her.

"And the only female friend you've had is now coming back to haunt you from the grave," she groaned into the air, recalling the past week's horrors.

She had seen Nagi, walking around in a uniform that she had never seen before, supporting a…pineapple hairstyle. Now she remembered the news, even though it was supposed to have been kept in the dark, that Nagi her only female friend in the world had died in a car accident. She had remembered hearing the two gossipy women up the street talking like no tomorrow how that stupid foolish girl had got what she deserved, that a stuck up bitch like her wandering off was just heading for trouble.

They even agreed with the treatment Nagi received from her parents. Midori didn't have any idea what to think about these people, the death hadn't really hit her, she didn't cry, she thought she was supposed but no tears would fall. She didn't know what to think, she lacked emotions. She was an empty cardboard box with a need for something to fill it. But since last week when she was eating her casual chocolate chip muffin whilst sitting on a wall, watching people go by, her eyes trailing over lazily as she thought about nothing more than muffin tastes the same as it always does, she had seen Nagi walking around carrying a shopping bag. It definitely was Nagi, no mistaking it, the muffin that day had literally kissed the floor as it dropped out of her hand, and for the first time in years, the box started fill. Her mouth had opened, and she had stuttered, rubbing her eyes only to see that the girl was still in her sight.

That was Monday, the first time she had seen her, then there was Tuesday where she had seen the girl with two boys, one with a beanie and one with spiky blonde hair. They all stood out like a sore thumb, what with their presences and their sheer attractiveness. Once again the box that needed to be filled was starting to increase in volume. Wednesday she had thought she had lost it, even confiding within her mother who had given her the blankest look ever. This being for many reasons in particular. Her daughter hadn't really shown emotion to her since….ever. The whole 15 years of her daughter's existence, she had believed she had brought into the world an emotionless psychopath like she had heard a man with white hair and glasses describe on television once. So for her daughter to actually look frustrated and concerned with more than surprising, it was like a phenomenon.

Her mother hadn't helped though, in fact, she just made situations worse by dramatically throwing herself on the floor crying out 'why couldn't she have a normal daughter?'.

She hadn't seen her on Thursday, she finally thought maybe the girl was a hallucination but apparently not so when she saw the same pineapple hairstyle and those violet eyes she remembered seeing over the sandbox or the time she had accidently kicked the ball in her face, on Friday.

This time she had tried to call her name, calling names where never a problem, so why now? She had plainly turned into a stone statue. Her mouth moving like a robot, but a broken one because nothing was said.

Now the box had again involuntarily filled up. The box had filled up by a great deal. Yet the box still wasn't complete. However it had made her do something emotionless Midori would never do. And that was confronting her problems. She had intentionally thought Nagi could be still alive but that was all changed and this is why we head back to the beginning. If Nagi was supposedly dead, then who was this girl!

She woke up early next Sunday morning, a dark blue hoody covering her dark haired mop and the apple hairpin. She wore jeans that were majorly too baggy but she didn't care, in fact she didn't care about anything. Ok that was a lie, since the whole Nagi incident she certainly cared about something, and that's when the box was beginning to feel the pressure.

She had headed off to the shop she had seen Nagi walk out more than once, walking in with her hands in pockets, her eyes flicking back and forth in search for the said person.

She would have stayed longer in the shop if the owner hadn't given her a _are you a thief_ look, the hoodie didn't help she guessed, so she bought two small cartons –you know the ones with the straws you had in your lunchbox when you were like 5- of pineapple juice, that and her regular chocolate chip muffin. She decided now she would leave, and hang around the shop; hide in the shadows like some modern day assassin ready to pounce on her unexpected victim, this one being the girl from her childhood. She punched the straw in a little and slurped loudly, her eyes narrowing on the shop's entrance for the girl's appearance.

* * *

"_Hey Midori-sama," the tiny 6 year old uttered looking over at the 8 year old who was drinking her pineapple juice with that spaced look she was well too accustomed to wearing._

"_What is it Nagi-chan?" the 8 year old had replied in a rather apathetical tone but the 6 year old chose to ignore it, her friend was always like this._

"_You sure like pineapples don't you?" she replied, her eyes meeting with the dark rimmed grey ones causing her to blush as the other ones stared intensely at her._

"_I do Nagi-chan, I do."_

"_Why is that? Aren't they bitter?" The six year old questioned only to pause when her friend actually showed her emotion for the first time ever; she swore her emotionless friend actually looked rather dumbfounded. The girl moved over, plucking the pineapple juice carton from her lips but then to bite down on it as if to hold it, triggering the smaller girl to silently chuckle. The girl's hand dipped in her bag and she brought out an identical carton._

"_I was saving this for myself but here Nagi-chan, you've obviously never tried pineapples before right?" the girl announced, handing the drink to the violet eyed girl, who eyed it like it was an extra-terrestrial before taking a cautious sip. Her lips turned up at the corners as the sugary sweetness hit her taste buds, it was almost acidy but it tasted refreshing and sickly good._

"_It's delicious," she squeaked out happily eyeing the older girl cheerfully, a cute smile adorning her features._

"_Why of course my Nagi-chan," the girl had answered back, a hand ruffling through the dark long locks that almost seemed to be laced with a purple sheen._

"_Hey," the girl leaned down, and grouped a bit of the hair towards the back of the violet eyed girl's head, "Pineapple."_

_That word left her lips and the violet haired girl gazed bewildered as she once again saw her friend do something so alien, and that was this time…smile._

* * *

"_Midori-sama!" the cute 8 year old cheeped over towards the dazed 10 year old who was sitting down again drinking her trademark pineapple juice._

"_Good afternoon Nagi-chan," she returned, her straw parting with her lips, her hands again travelling into her coat pocket, only to produce more of the familiar pineapple juice._

_She took the carton from the girl once it was offered, the straw jabbing at the small piercing hole, a long slurp sounded before her bum met the floor._

"_I have something for you today," she declared, her eyes sparkling a little in excitement as her hands scrambled into her pinafore pockets. The girl glanced over lazily taking in sight of the things that resided in her younger friend's hands. This time the straw properly left her mouth, no more slurping, no more glazed over eyes._

"_N-Nagi-chan," the younger one noticed the waver in the older girl's voice, those grey eyes looking almost silver as they began to twinkle._

"_This one is for you and this one is for me, and when you put it together it makes—_

_But the girl wasn't given time to finish her sentence as she was brought into a bear hug, causing her to blush a little._

"_T-Thank you Nagi-chan!"_

_Nagi left her little embarrassed trance, her mouth still it its cute little 'o' shape._

"_N-No problem Midori-sama," she whispered back, before curling up more into the girl's warm hold._

* * *

No progress had been made, and she was staring jaded at the store's front door, a hand lifting up to her lips to yawn loudly. She poked the other pineapple juice cartoon with her straw a little irked.

_Just where was she?_ It kind of pissed her off. And nothing ever bothered her.

Just what was this Nagi delusion doing to her? Maybe it was a doppelganger, Nagi hadn't had that pineapple hairstyle before, however there was no mistaking if that wasn't Nagi she was most definitely Nagi's clone.

Person after person passed, some noticing her, giving her strange looks, which she only stared uncaringly back as she took a ridiculously huge bite out of the muffin she had bought earlier, crumbs covering her face. Some getting into her short bob, some falling down onto her dark blue hoodie, but then again _some_ was a bit of a contradiction. There was definitely more than _some_ on this hoodie of hers. She brushed them off, chewing graphically in attempt to make the huge bite she had taken previously easier to swallow. Once she had finished the previous bite, less than a quarter of her muffin remaining, she flicked off her hood. It was getting to warm for her head, even if she was in the shade. The apple hairpin became clear and once she had finished her muffin her fingers were fiddling with its rounded curves. It was old, but she refused to take it off, it was something she would always wear, even when swimming. Which wasn't the best, but then again she never went swimming often. Once her fingers left the clip, she caught a glimpse of glossy purple sheen, and a flick of a pineapple. _**Bingo**_. She watched as the girl moved into the store this causing her to flip her hood back on her head, the apple hairpin now well and truly shadowed. She would have followed her into the store, but she thought it was probably more appropriate to get her somewhere alone. _Wow, I'm become a stalker, _her conscience told her but it then told her to _concentrate_ as the girl left the store with a paper bag in hand.

The younger girl walked along, turning corner after corner, not even once looking back to notice the girl behind her. Well that's if you could distinguish her being a girl thanks to her lack of chest and baggy clothes.

They came to a large cul-de-sac, and the space was almost too empty and rather too large. Making trying to be sneaky and stealthy hard. She stared wearily at the large gate, wasn't this Kokuyo land? She remembered coming here with Nagi when she was 8, she remembered getting scolded for wandering off without her mother, but she never remembered Nagi getting scolded by her parents.

The gate opened, but before Midori could climb over it, the gate shut almost violently, causing her to nearly topple over from shock.

The girl was getting further away from her, she glanced over at the gate, noticing it wasn't the tallest thing in the world, so could it be….

The box was almost full as she pulled up with her weak arms to climb over the gate, her stomach meeting flatly with the top as she clung on tightly, a bit weary of the fact she would probably end breaking her arms if she fell. She managed –even though it was rather difficult- to swing her legs over so her bum perched on the gate before she jumped off. The girl she had been looking for now had completely disappeared out of sight. Like some form of ghost, this place didn't help. The woods shrouded it; everything was broken up and almost darn right eerie. She paced in the direction she thought the girl had gone first, that being the huge building towards the end. Her eyes trailed over to the giant pothole on the side, but ignoring this she kept walking, the wind wafting her hood, trying to knock it off. Her eyes met the front of the door, but she froze when the wind trailed up her back, like someone was lingering closely behind. She looked over her shoulder; her grey eyes still not displaying emotion. No one was there, good.

The door handle was in her grasp and she opened it, entering into an unlit, dark, wet, area.

"Just perfect, I'm going to get murdered," she commented a loud taking in the perfect horror movie like room. She moved a little forward, applying courage.

"NAGI!" she yelled loudly, her monotone voice echoing off the large room, and the one towards the end. The echo died down and no answer.

"NAGI!" she tried again, a little more effort put in.

"This isn't funny you know," she cried out, her voice monotone voice adapting strangely, "THIS ISN'T FUNNY NAGI-CHAN!"

Silence consumed her ears once again after her second set of shouts died down.

"Who the fuck are you?" she heard a male voice, her body twisting in a flash to see the stranger. Behind her stood two people, not just one, and to be more specific the ones she had seen Nagi with. The blonde was snarling and the other was playing idly with a yo-yo, it flicking back and forth almost menacingly.

Her emotionless mask took place on her face, and she shifted forward, her face still shrouded with the hoody.

"Where is Nagi?" she asked, her voice filled with its monotonous sound, only it sounded like it was cracking.

"Who the fuck is Nagi?" the blonde asked, taking a defiant step towards her; their eyes locked in a heated gaze. He reminded her of an animal in a certain way, a feral animal. The way his tongue wouldn't just stay in his mouth was rather off putting. The other one behind him just looked as spaced as most people say she would. Their eyes sharing the same glazed over glossiness.

"The girl you were with the other day, where is she?" her monotone voice now changing into a low growl.

"Where is Nagi?"

"I have no idea what you're on about, but your trespassing bitch, this is our territory," the blonde signalled to himself and the beanie boy before lifting her up by the scruff of her hoodie.

"You don't scare me," she replied back coldly, their eyes still in contact. The boy snarled in return but she didn't falter.

"If you're going to try and be intimidating put your tongue back in your mouth you racoon," she said her hand scratching at her cheek which then was followed with a long yawn.

It struck when she found herself being thrown across the room that this guy was about to beat the shit out of her.

She grimaced, but the innovation in her voice and face stayed the same. She rolled onto her hands, rubbing her now aching back that had met with the wall. Her hood was well and truly off now, her short black hair was messy, the little apple hairpin also made its appearance.

She rubbed at her dark rimmed grey eyes, wincing as she got back to her feet.

"That was mean," she spoke lacking general care; she stumbled forward, flicking a lock that had fallen forward from her face.

"Now my hoodie is all dusty," she commented, shaking her head in a tired motion, her hands brushing her torso.

"How did you get here?" the yo-yo boy finally spoke, his voice sounding just like hers.

"I climbed over the gate," she answered back, only merely dodging the blonde's punch towards her.

"What the heck!" she let out by accident, the foreign voice leaving her lungs. She was now stunned. _What the hell was that? Was that __**her?**_

"So you do show emotion, heh, now hurry up and feel my claws," the blonde announced pouncing forward, this time there was nowhere to go. It didn't help that she was still musing over the unknown voice that had left her mouth. She was never one to have thoughts like that; she was never one to raise her voice, her voice never changed. She never changed. Just what was the cause for all these new emotions she was feeling? All these horrible new emotions.

Pain.

Worry.

Confusion.

Frustration.

Anger.

Curiosity.

This was all…

"KEN STOP!" a new voice screamed out but it was all too familiar with the emotionless girl.

The blonde boy halted, and both their eyes snapped over towards the new intruder. A girl stood in the doorway, her midriff a little on show from her small uniform. The dark lavender hair was styled into a pineapple shape towards the back, and she wore an eye patch covering her left eye. But the one on show belonged to only one person Midori knew.

"Nagi-chan?" her voice stammered out, her legs moving unconsciously towards the girl who stumbled back a little at the mess of girl that was heading into her direction. This girl…

The lavender haired girl moved forward, her lips trembling as she felt the girl face her, those eyes she remembered from all those years, that unusual colour, the silver that would only appear when her friend showed her true self.

Midori shifted herself forward, almost tripping over the overwhelming miracle in front of her.

"N-Nagi-chan,"she stuttered unaware that an unknown substance was rolling down her cheeks. The salty liquid dampening her cheeks.

"Oi, stupid girl!" the blonde snapped at the lavender haired one, "Does that belong to you?" His finger pointed sharply at Midori.

The said girl snubbed his question; her eyes still targeted on the girl in front who was slowly making her way over.

"M-M-M-Midori-sama?" she squeaked but covered her mouth up in shock, like she had just done something she shouldn't have.

"Nagi-chan!" Before the eye patch girl could protest she was being hugged, so tightly that she was almost being squeezed to death. The boy's –well more like boy- in the room stared a little astonished as they heard the wails of another.

"Nagi-chan!" Midori's mask was gone; her eyes producing tear after tear, this being the first time she had properly cried. The first time she had shown such emotion. _**The box was almost full**_.

"Nagi-chan, everyone said you were dead, but I've seen you, their wrong, their wrong," she stammered, her words infusing with sobs as she buried her head in the crook of the girl's neck and wailed harder.

The girl in question was also crying silently, her only female friend had come to look for her. Someone other than Mukuro actually cared for h—

Midori grew ridged when the figure underneath her seemed to change shape, a more solid shape solidifying in between her arms. She didn't let go however, her tearful expression looking up towards see a chest, a male chest. She gulped loudly, her eyes trailing up more into she saw a well-structured jawline.

"M-MUKURO!" she heard the feral blonde yell behind her and finally her eyes met with the owner of the chest and the jaw.

"Kufufufu, you're the girl that my dear Chrome talks about," the stranger announced, tightening his grip a little around her waist, "Well you've most definitely changed."

_What?_ She pushed him off violently, scurrying back a little, _**where had Nagi gone? **_

"Don't tell me my mind just made Nagi-chan up!" she mentally screamed, her eyes now gazing over coldly at the boy in Nagi's place, a teasing smirk gracing his most handsome features, but that wasn't the weirdest thing about him. The weirdest thing was his eyes. _Was that a Japanese character in one them?_ They were also opposites. One was the colour of a vast calm ocean pool, the other one as violent and crimson as the darkest blood.

"Oya oya, reduce the cold stare Miss Scowly, to think that my dear Chrome was friends with someone who reminds me so much of a certain prefect, you both lack emotion" the boy commented, sighing.

"Hey is that a blush on your face, kufufufu, maybe you liked hugging me," the boy went onto say and she stared at him gobsmacked as he continued to laugh strangely.

She clenched up her fists. Her emotionless façade had been finally peeled off. Thrown to the floor. Trampled on. Stamped on. Jumped on. Shot at. Clawed at. Knifed. Burnt into dust. It was gone, her face contorting angrily. Those grey eyes finally taking a hold of their true colour.

"Where…is…" her tone was getting lower and lower, her hair flicking to the side to show her face now smothered with a_ do not mess with me_ mien, "Nagi?"

The metaphorical box had officially spilt.

"Kufufufuf, well someone's bipolar aren't they?"

* * *

A/N: Urmm, hi, I hope this was ok, this is my second Oc story, I think I prefer this one more. This story is set just before the ring tournament against the Varia, so there will be mentions of that. Also more weird little bits from Nagi's and Midori's childhood, there will probably be a bit about Chrome's parents seeing as they were arseholes. So yer, I would be chuffed if you reviewd and stuff, I like reviews, who doesn't. Well unless their just mean flames, I mean constructive critism is good, but annoynmous ones like 'THIS IS SHIT' or 'fucking Mary-Sues' are not that needed. I've tried to make the character not so Mary-sue, she's not incredibly strong, she won't be going around randomly beating people up without effort. So yer, hope you enjoyed I'll update as soon as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

Her fists tightened as the male swayed back and forth with a bright smile on his face. He was having fun watching her get angry; like he was getting enjoyment out of her pain, _sick bastard_.

Stomping over towards him, she gripped tightly onto his collar and jerked him down to eye level. He was annoyingly tall and for some reason that slimy smirk he was wearing just made her want to smash his face in. She had never, and I repeat never, ever felt like this.

"Where is she!" she repeated and the male simply grinned wider. _**Just what the hell is going?**_

A hand gripped Midori's wrist and she felt her grip on his blazer loosen.

Hand drawing away from her she lifted up the other hand in order to defend herself, ready to smack him around the face.

Yet, unlucky for her, he had caught it.

"Where is she?" _**Why would he not answer her?**_ Because she could tell by his face, he well and truly knew where Nagi-chan was.

"Calm down Miss Bipolar," _just why was she acting like this? Was this her?_ Midori took a second to consider…_it was most definitely her; just so different_.

"I will not calm down until you tell me where she is!" Her patience was wearing thin. _**Her patience.**_ Midori had forgotten patience even existed. Since when did she ever need that? The only time she had heard the word _patience_ was when someone was getting grumpy at her for the immobile response they were getting from her.

She lunged for him again, trying to actively head butt him, but failed miserably. She was in his arms once again, but this time she felt something hit the back of her neck. A sharp pain tickled up her spine and soon the room was spinning. Lights fading, she started to feel sleepy. _So very sleepy._

Body slumping, she was caught gracefully before she could hit the floor.

* * *

"Urr…" Midori's eyes flickered open and she was staring at a dark and dreary ceiling. She could see damp patches too.

She tried to get up but she felt herself grow numb, her back plummeting to the floor.

"C-Careful," a voice chirped and her eyes widened in relief. She was back. Knelt down beside her was no other than Nagi, silky mauve hair, amethyst eyes and milky skin. So angelic.

"You really do exist," she lifted a finger and stroked it down Nagi's face, a heavy burden seemingly lifted.

"Mn." The purple haired girl got up off her knees and Midori looked absently in her direction, she wanted to get up and follow but her body was still pinned to the ground. She had never felt this feeble in her life; it was weird.

Nagi moved over towards the drab sofa, picking up the least tatty cushion available. Soon she was back by Midori's side, lifting up Midori's limp head and placing it down onto the soft surface.

"Thank you," Midori said, shifting herself a little. She felt different, not too much, but in a way that she couldn't put her finger on. The most shocking thing was that she was thinking…_**actually thinking.**_ She raised her arm shakily, it felt so heavy, and it hurt too. She had never felt this much pain before, like a bulldozer had just ran over her. _Ok…maybe a little over the top._

How had she got in this situation anyways? Taking a second to think –_**yes think**_- she recalled eyes. Flashes of red and blue…and was that a character too? Still it was blurry, because most of all she remembered she was angry, furious, fuming; emotions she had never displayed in her life, ever.

When she was 11 and her father left both her and her mother, she hadn't felt angry, or upset. No hatred had come to mind, she had just sat on the top of the stairs, waving as her father and mother noisily argued, her mother's hands scraping at his clothes, clinging for him to stay. He didn't. She didn't feel furious that he hadn't called her like any normal separating parent would, Midori didn't care that he didn't want her.

So why had so got angry now? That wasn't natural. A minuscule frown appeared on her mainly emotionless face.

"Nagi-chan? How did I end up here? What is with your hairstyle? The eye patch?" Even though the sentence had sounded rather quizzical and worried, her voice hadn't let her down and again it sounded like she didn't care. Luckily the other girl in question was used to it.

"Well…w-well," Nagi seemed to struggle to get her words out, like she was finding it hard to start.

"I'm no longer Nagi."

"Huh?" That didn't make sense, "I don't understand."

"I'm Chrome now, Chrome Dokuro," the younger girl fidgeted a little with her collar before continuing on, "I changed it after M-Mukuro-sama saved me."

"Mukuro?" Who was that? _And why did that name sound familiar?_

"Y-You met him earlier, when I…disappeared, Mukuro was here."

Racking her thoughts, something had solidified and it was in the terms of a male. The male was also the source of her anger. It clicked.

"THAT GUY!" Nag—I mean Chrome glanced at Midori a little startled and bemused over the actions that were alien to both herself and Midori.

"That guy…" Midori hushed her voice still a little puzzled over her acts, "Who is he?"

"He's my saviour."

'Her saviour'? _**OH MAN! **_She had totally ignored the fact Nagi was actually here, _**alive**_. She was supposed to be dead, everyone said she was dead, her parents said she had died, _everyone!_ _**EVERYONE!**_

Putting two together, Midori went to speak again, her eyes hitting the floor, "Is that why you're here now? Everyone said you were dead."

"And I was. If it weren't for Mukuro-sama I would be dead, he saved me."

It wasn't right to feel jealous in situations such as this. She should be kissing the feet of her best friend's saviour, yet the boy she had met earlier just made her feel that weird feeling she had earlier, sheer irritation. W-Was she jealous also over the fact that she didn't save Nagi and he did? _What the fuck._

"But how could you have survived Nag—Chrome-chan?" she asked, still a little confused, she had heard that Nagi had been hit by a car. She then later heard some gossipers say it was for some measly cat, and because of that she was a stupid girl. For some reason right now, that made Midori want to wring their necks…**urgggghhhh**. She lifted a limp arm to her forehead and held it there as she felt a burning pain swell in her brain. Pain never really bothered her either, but right now, all the changes were giving her a headache and man did it hurt!

"Mukuro-sama is a…" Midori watched as Nagi paused and seemed to shut her eyes, but her lips were moving slightly, her words silent, as if she was trying to communicate with someone, soon after she opened her eyes and went to continue, "He's an illusionist."

"An Illusionist?" What did that have to do with how Nagi was alive and looking well? Illusionists were magicians weren't they? Didn't they do things like make balls disappear then reappear?

"A skilled one that could create illusionary organs."

Hang on a second that was beyond magic. That was a miracle! Feeling stunned, Midori felt her headache growing stronger and winced slightly. She attempted to get up again and it still wasn't working.

"Why can't I get up?" she questioned out loud, even if her voice was monotone the hint of annoyance did rain through her words. She was just naïve to it.

"Oh! Wait a second; I'll get you something to lean up on." Once again, Nagi ran about trying to find another object, this time picking up a heavy looking wooden box.

"Nagi-chan!" Nagi turned her face back to her, still a little pained from trying to lift the box, "Nagi-chan! Put the box down, I don't care!"

"I-I'm sorry!" Midori suddenly snapped out of her actions and looked around puzzled, had she just scolded Nagi…_had she actually scolded someone?_

"No…N-No, I should be sorry," what was with the sudden stutter in her voice?

"Nagi…I mean Chrome-chan, I shouldn't have snapped, I'm sorry," Midori went onto apologise, still utterly confused over her actions.

"N-No it's fine, I shouldn't have—

"Na-Chrome-chan, please, just sit by me again," Midori asked, again naïve to the different emotions she was displaying, it scaring her friend a little; but it did also make her friend want to smile.

Nagi…I meant Chrome, took a seat beside her, tucking her knees underneath her and looking down at the older girl with a gentle expression.

"You still kept the hairclip, after all these years," Nagi whispered in a hush voice, tracing her fingers timidly over it, a small smile gracing her pouty lips.

Midori made a hum noise in agreement and then searched her friend up and down a bit.

"That's because you gave it to me Nagi-chan," Midori reminded Nagi who blushed away awkwardly.

"Nagi-chan, do you like it here?" The question left absently from Midori's lips as she took in her surroundings, it was drab, spacy but quite grungy. Then again, it was better than living with those parents of hers. They were awful.

The girl shrugged a little and smiled nervously, "It's ok, I guess, there is food to eat and a dry bed to sleep in."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Silence grew thick and Midori found herself growing tired, still annoyed that she couldn't move off the floor.

"Did that boy –your saviour- did he do this to my body?" Nagi nodded a little reluctantly and after Midori frowned some more…another reason to dislike the boy.

"Well, where has he gone? I think I want an apology," since when did she ever care about apologies? Flipping heck, _what was happening to her?_

"He's far away," Midori turned her eyes up to meet the violet ones that were watery with tears.

"N-Nagi-chan?" she hated to see Nagi sad, the girl was such an angel and so well at pulling off the kicked puppy look it hit Midori's none existent heartstrings.

"Well for me, he's in here," Midori wanted to shake her head from all the wacky information she was receiving once Nagi put a nimble finger to her perfect forehead. Where was she right now? _**Hogwarts?**_

"Me and him share a body, it's the least I can do, that's how you met him earlier, he swapped physical forms with me, right now, he can talk to me if he wishes, he can see you through my eyes also," Nagi went onto say, and Midori scratched her head bemused.

"I see," her monotone voice clogging the room, "Well can he hear me now."

Nagi paused for a couple of seconds, as if waiting from a response and then nodded.

"Well, 'you', thanks for the whole not being able to move my body thing, really appreciate it," her voice replied cynically before turning her dull lifeless grey eyes to the sky.

"M-Mukuro-sama says 'No need to get sarcastic, M-Miss Bipolar'." That moment Midori wanted to get up and stick two fingers up at him. She was surprised that she believed Nagi, but then again, she didn't have any other reason not to believe. The girl was alive, and that was a phenomenon. That boy had replaced Nagi out of thin air also. **Just why was everything so crazy!**

"I'm not bipolar," her answer was brief and apathetic, "I just don't like you."

Nagi looked hurt for a second, this causing Midori to hold her breath, feeling a little bad about this.

"I don't mean you Nagi-chan, I mean that guy, 'Mukuro-sama."

"I know that, I just wish, never mind..."

A pregnant pause took over again, but it was ended by a long drawling yawn on Midori's behalf.

"I'm sleepy."

"Don't fall asleep right now, that's not goo—

But it was already too late, and Midori had fallen, deep, into sleep. Her metaphorical box that had once split had repaired, but instead of it this time being empty, it was filled, only a tiny fraction.

* * *

"Wakey, wakey, Midori," Midori opened her eyes wearily, feeling strangely refreshed, but she was confused. Facing her now was her mother's smiling face, and not what she expected to see. She was at home now, and not with…

"**NO WAY!"** Her mother flinched and stepped back a little over her daughter's outburst, rather puzzled over the sudden emotion flowing through her daughter.

"**No! No! No!**" Hands scratched violently in her hair, it was all a lie. Yesterday was nothing but a dream. It couldn't be true; she had touched Nagi-chan! She had touched that god forsaking saviour of hers also. They were both real, _**solid!**_ So how had she gotten here? Why was she at home in her bed?

A soft hand placed onto her naked shoulder and she looked up alarmed, her mother's face being a match of hers.

"Midori, what's wrong?" her mother asked, voice full of worry. She blinked, once, twice, before putting up her makeshift mask again.

"Nothing." The look of disbelief was enriched on her mother's face but that didn't stop the woman from gazing forlornly at her daughter's bedroom wall before picking herself up and walking out of the room. Once her bedroom door shut; Midori stared down at her fingertips despondently, each one of them shaking in horror.

She had a dream. That's all it was. All along when she thought she had been seeing Nagi in the streets, it was her hallucinating, the dream was all a fabrication due to the loss of a friend. She really was losing her mind. Jumping out of bed, grabbing on a fresh pair of jeans and a plain blue t-shirt, she changed and made it all the way to the front door.

"MIDORI! Where are you going?" her mother cried from the kitchen as she heard the door loudly open. Midori didn't answer though, instead she just ran, shutting the door brashly behind her.

Her feet picked up several paces that she didn't even know she could do and soon she ended up back at the empty street that owned Kokuyo Land. Panting raucously she leant over, trying to regain breath. She wasn't crazy. The dream wasn't just a fabrication. Right now, she didn't care which one she saw. Nagi or that boy. If she saw that boy, least she could indicate it was real.

Once being able to breathe smoothly, she pulled herself clumsily up the gates, just like she had done the day before, and jumped. Her feet hitting the ground in an uncomfortable manor that caused her to topple over.

Slumped on the ground, she breathed in and out, trying to fight off the agonising pain now taking over her legs. This time she wanted to cry, she wanted to scream, but she couldn't. Something was stopping her. She tried to get up but fell back down onto the dusty ground, her ankle clearly twisted, possibly even broken.

She dug her fingers into the floor and crawled along, dirt gathering under her nails. She wanted to search for Nagi but right now she couldn't. Not in this condition.

Pulling out the purple mobile from her pocket, she taped in her mother's number reluctantly.

"M-Midori! Where are you?" her mother demanded. She didn't know what to say. The woman sounded so worried, it in some way made her feel guilty, and reminded her of how she acted in her dream…no that wasn't a dream, she was sure it was reality. And she would continue to investigate, but as of now, she needed to go to a hospital or she would die here of starvation, not to mention pain.

"I'm at Kokuyo Land," she confessed to her mother who just made a baffled noise down the phone, ready to question her daughter some more but was cut off once Midori went to speak some more, "Could you come get me, I've fallen and sprained my ankle."

"YOU'VE WHAT?" Panic noises sounded down the phone and since that moment Midori continued to blank out, even when an ambulance came and she got severely lectured by the police on why she was trespassing and some from her own mother also.

* * *

"M-Mukuro-sama, why did you order Ken and Chikasu to take Midori-sama back?" Chrome asked apprehensively, a little upset over the absence of her friend. For a moment, she thought Mukuro-sama wouldn't mind her seeing the only person she considered a friend. It wasn't like she didn't consider Chikasu or Ken one, they just didn't like her. And she also knew that Mukuro only thought that people were his playthings and not friends, yet she thought of him as a friend, maybe more. In fact, she loved him. She was too embarrassed to tell him that though, she made sure to keep that a hidden thought from Mukuro who could easily see most of her daily thoughts.

She waited patiently for Mukuro to reply and soon he did.

"My beloved Chrome, she is just a burden, there is no way she would be of any use here," the boy replied back bluntly to her and Chrome wanted to cry, but held in the tears as she bit her bottom lip. She could tell Mukuro knew how she felt right now and in a way he changed his tone, the girl almost feeling a warm touch on her shoulder even though he wasn't there.

"I'm sorry Chrome, it's better this way," Chrome nodded uneasily, but who was she to defy Mukuro-sama?

"OI STUPID GIRL!" Chrome looked up surprised to see Ken leaning on the door of her room, glaring at her, "THERE'S AN AMBULANCE AT THE FRONT GATE!"

"W-What?" Chrome cheeped surprised, who had called that?

"I took a peak and guess what? It was the bloody friend of yours."

'Mukuro-sama!' she voiced in her mind and all she heard was a low hum as if Mukuro was deep in thought, 'She's more persistent than I thought, kufufufufu.' The laugh in her mind stilled her and she felt an uncomfortable chill up her spine, like the boy was plotting something for her friend.

'Mukuro-sama…' but it was too late, the boy had disappeared for now and she bit her lip fretfully, she had wanted to beg him not to hurt her friend. Yet if the girl was to keep coming back, like it seemed like she was going to do; Mukuro would do something. She could feel it; she did share a body with him after all. She just prayed it wouldn't be something that would damage her friend, but Mukuro was never a kind person to people he believed had no significance to him. So without further ado, she prayed silently, that he wouldn't hurt her.

* * *

Hospitals were uncomfortable and from the other rooms she heard people screaming, and it hurt her ears. The hospital wanted her to stay overnight to make sure her sprain wasn't actually broken bones. So as of now, she was waiting to be moved into a hospital bed. The doctors passed her a crutch and bowed apologetically to her when she entered the room. Laid on the floor were a couple of other patients, each of them lying under the feet of someone she recognised. It was the prefect from her school, the one that took school discipline too far, not that it ever bothered her. She blinked at him, and he smirked at her maliciously, as if he was trying to scare her. She didn't have time for this, so she ignored him and went over to her bed, resting on it soundlessly.

"Make a sound while I sleep herbivore, and I'll bite you to death," in reply she just gave him a snarky thumbs up before shutting her eyes. She had no time to focus on the frightening prefect who didn't scare her; right now she just wanted to think about Nagi. She opened her eyes for a brief second to see the prefect still awake and stroking a little bird in his hands. _Where had that come from?_ That didn't matter though. The door pulled open and in came her mother, who took one look at the notorious prefect and blanched, silently passing her daughter certain things.

"Thank you," her mother nodded before getting out of there. _He wasn't that scary, come on._ Pineapple juice, her mother had brought her pineapple juice, grabbing the straw she popped it in and slurped.

Pineapples…why did that remind her of Nagi? Nagi had that weird hairstyle too. Almost like a pineapple…didn't that boy have that too? What had she called him again?

"Mu-Mu-Mukuro-sama, that's it," the room fell deathly silent now and she gazed up to feel the presence of another dangerously close.

"Yes?" she verbalised, taking in the sight of the prefect, hovering above her, as if cloudy skies and thunder clouds were forming around his head.

"What did you just say?" the said prefect snapped, and Midori looked up at him apathetically.

"Why? What is it to you?"

"Just tell me herbivore."

"Mukuro-sama."

The cloudy sky like aura had got larger and she started to scowl at it in return.

"How do you know that name?"

"He exists."

"Tell me how you know that name?" the prefect growled and Midori almost wanted to hug the prefect.

"This Mukuro, does he happen to have, heterochromatic eyes?" she questioned, and the prefect's eyebrows narrowed even more, indicating the possibility that she was correct.

"How do you know him?"

He existed. She wasn't dreaming. He was real, and the prefect's actions and words were proof.

"Mr Prefect, I would like to thank you," she said monotonously like always, but a smirk graced her lips now, causing the prefect to stare intrusively for mere seconds, "What do you know of this Mukuro?"

"I asked you first."

"Very well, I met him yesterday, whilst searching for a friend, my friend calls him her saviour, and in order to find this friend…I needed to know yesterday wasn't a dream.

"And so, I ask again, what is this Mukuro like? I only met him briefly." And in those brief minutes she had wanted to beat his brains to a pulp, her looks and thoughts matching the prefect opposite her.

"He is an insufferable bastard and a cheater." And now she knew. He really did exist; it also meant that she didn't want Nagi anywhere near him.

Looking at the clock in the room and then towards the prefect, she yawned loudly.

"It's bedtime, right?" the prefect looked towards the clock himself and nodded, placing himself on the bed opposing hers.

"Wake me and I'll bite you to death…and herbivore."

"Yes, Mr Prefect."

"I wish to talk to you about the insufferable bastard in the morning."

"No problem."

'_I'll be taking you back Nagi-chan.'_

* * *

A/N: Holy crap in a teacup, I wrote a chapter. As of this moment if you're a Mukuro fangirl Midori might seem insufferable but she will change. Once she gets to know said pineapple haired illusionist. Anyways sorry if the chapter was crappy, reviews would be nice. Now I'm off to watch X-Men and then cut the grass. See ya.


End file.
